<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rey's Royal Holiday by faitaccompli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930073">Rey's Royal Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitaccompli/pseuds/faitaccompli'>faitaccompli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Christmas Prince (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Christmas Prince AU, Alderaan's Royal Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Characters with disability, F/M, Grandpa Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think I'm funny lol, Kaydel has spina bifida, Kira Ren - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Rey (Star Wars), Physical Disability, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Kaydel, Queen Leia Organa, Rating May Change, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Rey uses a fake name, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Christmas, Sexual tension via archery, Tutoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitaccompli/pseuds/faitaccompli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Kenobi is sent to Alderaan to cover the crowning of Prince Ben Solo for the gossip column of the magazine she works for. When she is desperate to get the inside scoop, she ends up quite close with the royal family, even if she uses someone else's name. </p><p>-A Christmas Prince Reylo AU-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rey's Royal Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s office was not her favorite place in the World. When she came to New York as a teenager, she always imagined being a fancy writer and working in one of those beautiful skyscrapers in the city. She thought she would be able to overlook the streets and see the tiny people walking along and going about their day.</p><p>Instead she works in a tiny office in a street level office in Brooklyn. Not that she wasn’t grateful for her job of course, it was just never what she quite imagined it would be. She was a junior editor at a fashion magazine of all places, not exactly what she got her degree in but she wanted a job anywhere.</p><p>Coruscant Couture was rather small for any prints, but had a large online following. The social media posts were some of the most liked for current fashion, advice, and gossip. This resulted in lots of junior editors to check the work of tons of articles, one of those being Rey. Her first year at the magazine, she became friends with one of the writers Poe. He was talented and rather cocky in his work, but Rey admired him just the same.</p><p>It was an early afternoon, just around lunch time, in the office and Rey was rushing to find Poe to give him his edits before he inevitably left for his lunch as he did most days. She ran down the stairs to the lower part of the small office and caught him just as he was about to head out the door with one of their other coworkers, “Poe!” She said and tugged on his shirt to get his attention.</p><p>He whipped around and looked at her with a confused face, “Hey, Rey! What’s up?”</p><p>“Listen I have your edits for your article,” Rey held out a few pieces of paper for him to take that he just glanced down at, “Mr. C wanted it to be three hundred words, but this is six. It needs some serious changes.”</p><p>“Rey,” Poe sighed, “I really don’t have time for this, can’t you just cut it down?”</p><p>Rey glanced down at her papers and sighed, “I mean, it’s not just cutting it down, this will be a major rewrite.”</p><p>When she looked back up, Poe was already halfway out the front door of the office, “Thanks, Rey! I owe you one.”</p><p>Rey felt her shoulders sink as she watched out the window as Poe walked down the street and towards his lunch break. She looks down at the article in her hands and sighs. Feeling defeated, she heads back up to her office space that she shared with her coworkers Rose and Finn.</p><p>“Let me guess,” Rose piped up when she walked up to them, “You are rewriting the article?” She finished, crossing her arms.</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, “I’m making a few edits for him, that’s all.”</p><p>“You said it yourself, Rey. It’s a major rewrite, but tell yourself whatever you need to.” She said and turned towards her own computer with a shake of her head. Finn came up and leaned over her shoulder, grinning widely.</p><p>“Peanut, you have to stop letting him walk all over you.” Rey rolled her eyes and Finn stepped away, but continued under his breath, “I’d let him do whatever he wants to me, but you do you.” Rey snapped her head to him and gave him a look of faux disgust, but it just melted into her laughing with him.</p><p>She had known Rose and Finn only since she started working at Coruscant, but it seemed like so much longer. The three of them just happened to end up on the same team, it was just a bonus that they became the best of friends. Rey had lived in New York most of her life, but Finn and Rose were the first real friends she felt like she had.</p><p>Rey swiveled in her chair so that she could look at Rose, who also turned to meet her gaze, “You know I don’t want to be an editor. So why shouldn’t I fix Poe’s articles and get some writing in?”</p><p>Rose gives her a kind smile, “Rey, sweetie, I love you, but even you know that you aren’t getting credit for that work. You are an amazing writer. You need to get credit for what you create, not just give it away to Poe Dameron.” She said his name in a mocking tone and it made Rey laugh. The trio did not dislike Poe, especially Finn, but he had the worst work ethic of anyone that they knew, despite his immense talent.</p><p>“Rey!” A voice barked from behind them, one of their coworkers an older man named Mr. Antilles, shouted out at her. She whipped around to see what he needed, “Mr. C would like to see you now, please.”</p><p>“Me?” Rey asked, “But why?”</p><p>“He didn’t say, just go on.” Rey looked back at her friends as she got up from her desk. Oh god, was she about to get fired? She couldn’t get fired, she needed this job. She made the small journey through the office, her mind filled with intrusive thoughts about losing her current employment.</p><p>Before she realizes it, she is knocking on the open door to the editor’s office, “Ah, Rey! Come in please.” He says and she takes a few steps into the enclosed room.</p><p>“Hi Mr. Calrissian. What can I do for you?” She asked, nervously and wiping her hands on her jeans as she sat down in the seat across from him.</p><p>“Please! Call me Lando, I inist.” He said, still invested in something on the laptop he had sitting on his desk. Lando was an older man, but always impeccably dressed. He was the only man Rey knew that could truly pull off wearing a cape in this century.</p><p>“Rey, tell me, what do you know about the royal family of Alderaan?” He asked, finally looking at her, clasping his hands together and placing them under his chin.</p><p>“Not much,” She replied honestly, “I know that the king died recently and that the prince is in tabloids a bit, but besides that nothing really.”</p><p>“Well, you’re right. The king died, last Christmas to be exact and the prince is a bit of a wild card” Lando explained, “Have you ever heard of interregnum?”</p><p>Rey shook her head and Lando continued, “It means the time between two kings. When the king dies suddenly, there is a time period before a new ruler must take the throne. In Alderaan, it’s a maximum of one year.”</p><p>Rey nodded her head, understanding, “So, since the prince took off when the king died, they need a king by…” She trailed off trying to remember when the news reported the death of the previous ruler.</p><p>“Christmas Day.” Lando finishes her thought, “And just in case the prince abdicates the throne, I need someone there to capture the fireworks.”</p><p>“Wait, do you mean me?” She gestures to her own chest and Lando just continues.</p><p>“They have a press conference scheduled there coming up soon and I need you to go.” He finishes and Rey is completely dumbstruck. When she walked into this office she was convinced that she was getting fired, definitely not getting the writing dream of a lifetime.</p><p>“Why me?” She asks, still monumentally surprised.</p><p>“You’re smart, quick, and I know you can get the story.” Rey smiles at the kind words and then he continues, “And none of my other writers can go this week.”</p><p>“Oh,” She says and her shoulders fall, but she reminds herself that an opportunity is still an opportunity.</p><p>“Think about it, but get back to me by tonight. If you want to go, you’ll fly out in a couple days. If not, I’ll move to the next person. Your decision, Kenobi.” He says and goes back to working on his laptop. Rey takes that as her cue to leave.</p><p>She walks back to her desk where Finn and Rose are ever so curious as to what Lando wanted. She sits down and wakes up her computer, immediately opening the internet to search for the royal family of Alderaan.</p><p>“Oooo what’s this?” Rose asks, looking over her shoulder and Rey smiles.</p><p>“A new project, maybe, if I take it.” She replies, clicking on the images tab and scrolling through a few pictures of the queen and her two children, as well as the late king.</p><p>“If you take it?” Finn says, coming to look at her computer, “Is that a joke?” She doesn’t answer, but continues to look at a few choice articles about the family.</p><p>“Wait, here. This one!” Rose interjects, shoving Rey’s hand away from the mouse and clicking on an article about the prince’s extravagant romps in the year since his father’s death. It seems the prince was a bit of a playboy, according to the gossip sites. The three of them flicked through some photos of the prince. Most of him wearing sunglasses or trying to cover his face as he got into cars.</p><p>“That man is attractive. He’s huge.” Finn comments and Rey scoffs.</p><p>“You can hardly see his face.” She says, trying to zoom in on the one picture that shows his features the best, even from a distance.</p><p>“I don’t need to, I just know he is.” Finn says and goes back to sit in his chair.</p><p>“So, what’s the project?” Rose asks, scooting back from Rey’s computer.</p><p>“Lando wants me to go to Alderaan. To cover the crowning of the prince.” Rey says and both of her friend’s mouths fall open.</p><p>“You’re kidding!” They both say in unison and it makes Rey laugh.</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t know if I am going to go. I always spend Christmas with my grandad and I just-”</p><p>“Rey. Listen to yourself. Your grandad will never let you miss out on this. You know that.” Finn cuts her off, “Just go talk to him. He will understand. You have to go!”</p><p>“I will! I will! Now, let me work?” She asks and both of them turn back to their desks to do their own work. Rey quietly keeps looking up everything to do with the royal family that she can find. They seem to be rather private in general, except for the prince being more public of late. She knows that there is also a young princess, but there’s little to no information about her at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, it’s already dark as she is leaving the office and walking out into the cold streets of Brooklyn. She waves goodbye to Finn and Rose and makes her trek to her grandad’s small apartment. The streets are busy with people heading home from work, and Rey can tell that it will probably snow tonight. The air is sharp with cold and Rey loves it.</p><p>She buzzes the door to her grandad’s apartment and it’s a couple seconds before he unlocks the door and lets her in. He only lives on the second floor of his building, and is opening the door for her as she takes the stairs two at a time.</p><p>“Hello, my dear!” He says as she comes up to the door and opens her arms to wrap him into a hug.</p><p>“Hi grandpa.” She says as they embrace one another. Sometimes she gets so busy with work she doesn’t get to come see him for weeks at a time. She reveled in each time.</p><p>Of course, he wasn’t her real grandfather, but she thought of him as that and so much more. She was a teenager in the system when she met Ben Kenobi and he took her in. He moved her to the city, put her in school and took care of her more than anyone ever had. She loved him and felt like she owed him so much.</p><p>And she felt so guilty for leaving him alone on Christmas. They walked into his quaint sitting room, where Kenobi sat in his armchair as he normally did.</p><p>“So what did I do to deserve this pleasure?” He asked with a smile as she sat across from him.</p><p>“I just wanted to see you, I always miss you more around Christmas time.” She smiles and he chuckles quietly.</p><p>“This is an occasion for hot chocolate then, to the kitchen!” He announced and rose from his chair and led her into the small kitchen. They worked together creating the hot beverages and catching up and Rey felt like she was thirteen again. Dancing in this apartment and making Christmas-y snacks with him just felt like old times. He was always so good at making her feel like she was loved. She was lucky.</p><p>They sat at the kitchen table sipping their drinks when Rey remembered why she really came over, “I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“What’s that?” He asks, looking at her from over his mug and she laughs when the steam fogs up his reading glasses.</p><p>“I have a project from work. A writing project.” She says and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.</p><p>“Rey! That’s so wonderful, this is what you’ve been working for! I’m so proud of you!” He says as he sets down his mug and moves the small distance and wraps her in a hug while they are both still sitting.</p><p>Rey very nearly gets emotional at his response, but before she can let herself she continues, “There’s a catch though. I’ll have to be gone through Christmas.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? We have Christmas every year! You’ll go, you have to! I’ll be fine, my girl.” He reassures her and it’s like a pressure off of her chest. She didn’t think he would be upset, but he seemed completely supportive of the idea and that made Rey feel slightly less guilty.</p><p>She gushed to him all the details of the trip and he listened intently, making comments here and there. When she leaves the apartment, she is warm and full of hot chocolate and extremely happy. Her grandpa just has that effect on her.</p><p>She is still standing on the stoop of the building, looking up into the bright night sky. She sees a few airplanes instead of stars. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Lando’s cell phone number and waits for him to pick up.</p><p>“Lando? I’ll go.” She tells him and he tells her that he will make the arrangements. She feels giddy at the thought of this new adventure coming her way. She felt like this would be nothing except good for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(i'm so sorry there's like no ben in this chapter lolol) </p><p>Come say hi on <a>Twitter!</a></p><p>Christmas <a>Spotify</a> for ~vibes~</p><p>Check out the rest of the <a>Reylo Hallmark Collection!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>